


Unpleasant Surprises

by Asmicarus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Suggestive Themes, happy endings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10113401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmicarus/pseuds/Asmicarus
Summary: When Viktor starts acting strangely, Yuuri doesn't realise he's got completely the wrong end of the stick!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I AM SO TIRED, so I wrote this crappy little thing to occupy myself! Please feel free to correct any mistakes you see, or just say hello! I promise I don't bite! You can find my on Tumblr under the name Asmicarus.
> 
> No characters are mine!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Yuuri honestly didn't think that life could get much better than it was now. He stood beside the rink in the place he now called home, and looked on at the rink as it was readied to open that morning. The ice glistened under the brightness of the lights, and there wasn't a single scrape on the clean surface. It was truly something marvelous to behold. Yuuri sat down on the bench beside the rink and laced his skates up like he had done so many times before. The steady criss cross motion felt familiar to his fingers, and helped to calm his mind. After his retirement as a competitor, he had desperately needed something to keep himself occupied with, and this job was just perfect for him. He had been tasked with coaching the beginner children and teaching them how to skate. Of course, the aim was that Yakov could hand pick the particularly talented ones later on, but Yuuri found he just loved the interaction he got with the children, and the rewarding feeling of seeing them succeed at something new? That was enough for him.

 

 

His first class started in ten minutes, and he'd thought he could get a little bit of a warm up in before the rambunctious lot arrived.

"How are you feeling this morning, coach?" A rough voice asked from above him. Yuuri chuckled as he recognised it. He looked up and Viktor was leaning over the edge of the barrier, a smile tugging at his lips. He looked gorgeous as ever. Viktor coached Yakov's junior elites, but even though he was retired, he liked to get back on the ice to keep himself at the top of his game. He was never one to like getting older. Yuuri stood up and leaned over the barrier to peck his husband’s lips.

"I'm not doing badly Mr. Nikiforov." Viktor smirked and leaned in for another kiss, this one deeper than the last.

"Care to take the ice with me? I think I have a routine you might know." Viktor loved to play this game. He would invite Yuuri onto the ice and they would slowly sway and skate together until someone stopped them, or they got tired. Yuuri removed his guards and took Viktor's hand, and let him guide him towards the centre of the rink. Yuuri rested his head on Viktor's chest and breathed in the scent of his aftershave. Mont Blanc, Yuuri's favourite. Viktor nuzzled his hair and pressed play on the small remote he kept in the pocket of his tracksuit.

 

Yuuri recognised the melody immediately. The duet they had skated to at the Grand Prix final where Viktor first became his coach. The movements were muscle memory, and the large hall suddenly felt a lot smaller as Yuuri became engrossed in his partner. The smooth movements of his feet, the sway of his torso, the elegance of his arms, and the power behind his lifts made Yuuri not so subtlety shudder. They danced with one another, and didn't notice the group of children who had come to peek over the barrier and watch the two in their performance. The music ended too soon in Yuuri's opinion, and Viktor wrapped long arms around him and kissed his lips. They looked at each other in pure admiration, but the moment was lost when a booming voice echoed across the rink.

"You see that, kids, a fine example of a sloppy free foot on that change in direction." Viktor chuckled and rolled his eyes in Yakov's direction. The children were chatting and murmuring excitedly to each other, inspired by the performance. Yuuri's heart softened at their innocence.

 

Yuuri was surprised that Yakov was still working and as tough as ever, but he supposed that the stubborn ones always lived the longest, and Yakov was certainly stubborn. He loved Yakov, and had grown closer to him over the years in his relationship with Viktor.

"Time to get to work, coach. I'll see you after class." Viktor gave him a final peck and skated away to the exit, Yuuri's class of children looked up at him as though he was some kind of God. He knew the feeling, and that was something him and the children bonded over. Yuuri made his way to the barrier and the small children gathered around him.

"Okay, who needs their skates tying?" a chorus of 'me! me!' erupted and he smiled, doing up their laces and heading out onto the ice.

 

His class ended around midday and he was happy for it to be over. While he loved the children, they could be a bit of a handful. Yuuri happily made his way back to the apartment he shared with his husband, the summer breeze rustling his hair as he approached the door of their too large, and too expensive apartment. He had told Viktor to get a smaller one, but he just wouldn't budge. He took out his keys, and as soon as he got inside he was greeted by the yapping of a poodle puppy they had affectionately named 'Rudy' after the Russian dancer Rudolph Nureyev, and Yuuri's hands were licked by a lanky greyhound they had also taken into their home and named 'Margot' after another famous Russian ballerina. Makkachin had been laid to rest a few years ago, but his ashes stood proudly watching over the house on the mantlepiece. Yuuri listened around the apartment, but there was no sign of Viktor. Yuuri knew he must be home, because there was a tray of biscuits in the oven. Viktor had taken to baking in his time off, and Yuuri continuously worked hard to prevent any weight gain from consuming far too many of the treats he had made.

 

Yuuri quieted the dogs and listened hard. He heard a faint muffling coming from the utility room at the back of the apartment. He smiled wickedly and decided he wanted to surprise Viktor, as he did so often with him, making him jump and yelp in fright. Yuuri took his squeaky trainers off and tip toed over to the utility room door. It was closed, and Viktor's voice became clearer the closer Yuuri got. He was just about to rip open the door to send his husband six feet in the air in fright, but halted when he heard the conversation he was having over the phone.

"So, when can I meet you?... Yes... No, no I promise he won't find out, he's not even onto us... I'll meet you when he goes out." Yuuri's heart began to pound uncomfortably in his chest, and all the blood in his body seemed to drain to his toes. Who was Viktor talking to? Someone he doesn't want Yuuri finding out about, obviously. His breathing stuttered as panic began to well up inside him, however he calmed himself. He was probably just being silly, Viktor couldn't be... or at least he didn't think he would be... Yuuri's thoughts halted when the door to the utility room swung open and Viktor's blue eyes widened in his direction, obviously taken off guard.

"Yuuri! how long have you been home!?" Viktor seemed to speak with urgency, which meant he indeed hadn't meant for Yuuri to overhear any of his conversation. Yuuri knew he should've just asked there and then what was going on, but his panic pushed against his conscience, and panic won over.

"I just got in!" he spoke, a little too quickly, so Viktor eyed him suspiciously. Yuuri began to fret a little and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Biscuits look good!" This seemed appropriate distraction enough for Viktor, who broke into a proud smile as he took his husband's waist and guided him to the kitchen.

"I know! They're my own recipe!"

 

As they sat at the breakfast island in the kitchen, munching on Viktor's biscuits (a little too chewy for Yuuri's taste), the younger thought back to the conversation he overheard and decided to himself he should just keep quiet, after all, it could have been anything... right?

 

 

Yuuri let himself forget about the situation for the rest of the day, and the sun slowly dipped below the horizon as night fell over the city. Viktor had put a film on the television and Yuuri leaned into his side, snuggling into the crook of his arm. They both had a box of 'After- eights' between them, and were steadily polishing them off. It was only a matter of time before Viktor's attention on the film waned. It was a painstakingly predictable series of events that all started with the hand resting on his shoulder wandering down his arm, and ever so slowly pulling his t-shirt upwards so a palm could rest on his abs. Yuuri rolled his eyes fondly at the familiarity that seemed to calm his nerves. Viktor eased him onto his back on the sofa, and took his lips gently, the After- Eights very much forgotten on the arm of the sofa. Yuuri closed his eyes, and tried to focus on the feeling of Viktor beginning to kiss and suck down his neck, but something was bothering him, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was only as Viktor took his lips again Yuuri's nose wrinkled in disgust, and he felt his body recoil. The man atop him looked on in confusion, and wiped away the string of saliva joining their lips.

"What is it?" he looked on, concerned.

"What is that horrible smell?" Yuuri asked with his nose upturned. Viktor leaned down to sniff himself and realised what Yuuri must have meant as he pecked his cheek.

"It's my new cologne." Yuuri shook his head.

"It's vile!" Viktor sighed and leaned back into Yuuri's neck, mumbling his speech.

"No, it's not. A friend gave it to me. They thought it would suit me."

 

Yuuri hoped Viktor didn't feel him stiffen, the conversation from earlier fresh in his mind. Who the hell was buying _his_ husband cologne? Who had the audacity to buy another man's husband damn cologne!? Viktor continued his assault on Yuuri's neck, all while the other laid still under him. He wanted so desperately to be sure Viktor was his and his alone, but a voice in his head poked at him teasingly.

 

_What if he's cheating? What if you're not enough for him, and he's finally gotten bored?_

Yuuri shook the thoughts from his head, knowing this was only his anxious and worrying nature playing up. Of course Viktor wasn't cheating. His days of sleeping around ended years ago, when he had met Yuuri in Hasetsu. He's been faithful for so long, he wouldn't start now. Yuuri calmed himself once again and melted into his partner's gentle caresses and powerful aura, trying to forget all about that damn smell clogging his sinuses, and the implications that arose with it.

 

The next morning, Yuuri's eyes blinked open and he was met with the pleasant smell of fresh dough. Viktor pushed the bedroom door open with his hip, and made his way to Yuuri's side of the bed with a tray, his entire face beaming with delight.

"Morning, sleeping beauty! We have fresh bread!" Yuuri sat up, his lips upturned, and Viktor placed the tray over his lap. Everything was laid out beautifully. The bread rolls in the centre, the butter and lemon curd around the outside, just the way he liked it.

"Oh, Viktor, you didn't have to do this!" Yuuri smiled and Viktor kissed him deeply, taking his sweet time.

"I didn't have to, but I love you, so I did. Also-" he placed two paracetamol down on the tray. "I knew you would be sore after last night." Yuuri practically blushed up to his ears, and Viktor had the audacity to look amused by his spontaneous combustion. They exchanged conversation back and forth, and a sense of guilt welled within Yuuri. He felt so bad for even suspecting that his amazing, sweet and gentle husband could have possibly done something so awful. No, there was no way, and that was that. The playful talking continued until they both had to get dressed and leave to teach at the rink.

"I'm afraid duty calls, my love." Yuuri nods in response, and yanks Viktor's t- shirt down for a passionate kiss.

"I love you." He blurts out. Viktor's face softens.

"I love you too. So much."

 

Yuuri's class were learning new tricks today, and they were a bit of a handful, as they skated around and fell over with excitement, screaming every time they did. The stronger members of his class picked up the move within the first hour or so, however Yuuri's attention was drawn to a little boy named Vladimir at the back of the group. His small frame was curled into a ball on the ice and Yuuri could see barely audible sobs shaking his frame. It didn't help when one of the cockier boys kicked up some of the ice into his face as he stopped. Yuuri made his way over to Vladimir and knelt next to him. He gently petted the boy's ginger hair, that currently fell over one of his green eyes.

"Vladimir, what's wrong?" the young boy looked up at Yuuri, his expression glassy and wide.

"Everyone else has already got it, and I haven't. How am I going to be like you or Viktor if I can't do things fast?" Yuuri's heart sank a little bit. Vladimir was very talented, but lacked confidence... he reminded him of someone else he knew.

"Vladimir, do you think Viktor or I got where we are today by just being able to pick things up quickly?" Vladimir stopped sobbing to listen, and Yuuri supported the boy on his knee.

"I'll let you into a secret. I don't pick things up quickly, but I work very hard, and working hard triumphs natural talent. You're lucky, Vladimir, you're just like Viktor." The child's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No I'm not!" Yuuri smiled, and thought over all the wonderful things he loved about the man he called his soulmate.

"Yes you are. You're naturally talented and you work hard, just like him. Trust me, I know my own husband, and he didn't always find things easy, so just keep working. You'll get there." The little boy tucked his russet hair behind his ear and skated off with a new-found confidence.

 

Yuuri (smugly quite proud of his coaching skills) oversaw the rest of his class, until he made out Viktor's silhouette gliding towards him. It was almost comical to watch the kids stop what they were doing just to stare. Yuuri would never get used to people seeing Viktor like that, and not the lovable man he knows. Although, part of him is glad he's the only one who gets to see it.

"Yuuri, I need to head back to the apartment, just come home when your class has finished." Yuuri looked a little confused.

"Why are you going home?" the other began to fidget, a nervous habit that immediately put Yuuri on edge.

"Just checking... something. Love you!" He kissed his cheek quickly and skated away from the rink as though Yuuri had been trying to kill him. He practically ran out the front doors and onto the street outside. Yakov huffed and called to Yuuri from the barrier.

"Yuuri, he left his phone in the locker room." Yuuri's eyes lingered on where Viktor was stood a few minutes ago, before he skated to retrieve Viktor's phone.

"Kids, get back to work." There were collective sounds of groaning from the children as Yuuri took the phone in his palm.

 

It was a few moments later when it pinged in his pocket. Yuuri felt it, and knew he shouldn't look and be nosy, but it seemed some dark force was compelling him, and his heart began to thud again as the screen lit up with a WhatsApp message.

 

_To: V Nikiforov_

_From: C_

_Hey gorgeous, thought you would like these to spice up the bedroom a bit ;P_

Yuuri's blood ran absolutely stone cold, and he felt his head implode when he read the message and saw the attached image of a pair of lace and silk underwear. All from an unnamed contact. His whole body began to shake, and his face drained of colour. He couldn't deny it any more. It all made sense. The strange phone calls, the new cologne, the unexplained absences, the weird messages. Viktor was having an affair. it hit Yuuri all at once. His vision blurred, and he just managed to choke out to his class.

"Practice is over." before running to the staff toilets.

 

He locked himself in the far cubicle and sat on the toilet lid. His tears ran over and he sobbed heavily, crying, and making the most ugly sounds. His inner voice spoke to him.

 

_See, this is why he cheated._

_You're so pathetic, you couldn't keep him satisfied forever._

_Look at you. The biggest mistake of his life was marrying you._

Yuuri let his tears come freely, he did nothing to stop them. His heart had been ripped in two and smashed to pieces. At that moment, he had never felt closer to hell, even his nightmare Gran Prix final didn't even come close to this. He continued to wail and sob until a voice on the other side of the door piped up.

"Piggy?" Yuuri's cries halted and the feelings of despair were replaced with embarrassment.

"Yurio?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Yuuri undid the lock to the stall and took in Yuri' s nineteen-year-old face. His features had sharpened up, and his hair grew out.

"N- Now isn't a- a good time." Yuuri sobbed. Yuri's face turned to genuine concern and confusion at seeing the older man so distraught.

"Hey, tell me what's wrong." he pried more gently than Yuuri thought he was capable of. Yuuri took a deep breath. If he couldn't confide in Viktor, Yuri was the next best choice.

"Viktor. He's cheating. I'm sure now." Yuuri dissolved into cries again and Yuri's face turned sour.

"You're sure?"

"YES!"

"Alright!" Yuri scratched the back of his head.

"Oh Yurio ,what do I do!?" Yuri crossed his arms and huffed.

"If I thought Beka was cheating on me, I'd confront the bastard and find out why." Yuuri stopped and considered those words, and it came to him that nothing would be sorted until he resolved his suspicions once and for all. He stood up taller, and the words came without him realising.  
"You know what, Yurio? You're right! I'm- I'm going to give him what for!"

 

Yuuri was a man on a mission after that. He grabbed his stuff and ignored Yakov's protests when he went for the door, and he began to run all the way back home, which luckily, wasn't too far away. His eyes burned as he ran, and the tears flowed. He was so unbelievably upset he had to have this conversation. He had only had nightmares about this conversation. He ran until he stopped at the door of his apartment. He looked at the wood, and it seemed to intimidate him, staring him down. That was the only barrier between him and Viktor. His cheeks were wet, his eyes were red, he looked like a mess, but he went for it and tore the door open violently to see...

 

 

"SURPRISE!!"

 

Yuuri stopped in his tracks and took in the scene before him. Multicoloured streamers and balloons hung from every wall, and hanging from of the doorway was a huge banner reading 'Happy Anniversary, Yuuri.' His living room was full of people. All of his old skating competitors. Phichit, Guang- Hong, Leo, Chris, JJ and his wife. Everyone. In the centre of the crowd stood Viktor himself, smiling with a large cake in his hands.

 

Yuuri's mouth fell open and everyone came forward to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, but he was still too shocked to move. Despair and fear turning to confusion.

"I got this all on camera guys!" Phichit cried out to the crowd, who all laughed and cheered. Yuuri looked around, then straight at Viktor.

"What?" Yuuri asked. Viktor smiled.

"Happy Anniversary, sweetheart." He moved forward to kiss his husband, but Yuuri stepped back, putting space between them. Viktor's face fell.

"Yuuri?" A voice from the kitchen sounded.

"He thought you were cheating, asshole, he was in tears when I left the rink." Yuri stood there in the kitchen, Otabek's hold on his waist..

 

"Cheating?" Viktor's shocked face said it all, and Yuuri felt the urgent need to explain himself.

"You were on the phone with someone you didn't want me to know about!" Phichit laughed and slapped Yuuri on the back.

"That was me! We wanted to keep it a surprise, but we had to get together to coordinate the whole thing!"

"What about the cologne!?" Leo stepped forward,

"Viktor asked me if he could borrow my cologne to see whether you would like it or not. Apparently, you said I stink! Thanks, Yuuri!"

"The underwear!?" Chris smirked and spoke close to Yuuri's ear.

"Oh dear, now you know what I was going to give you as a present!"

 

Yuuri's world caved in on him, and he could only look around in shock at the smug faces pulled by his friends. The bastards were so proud of themselves. But this was important, this meant Viktor wasn't cheating. He wasn't cheating! He did all this to plan him a party! Viktor looked at him with a guilty expression and put the cake to one side.

"Yuuri, you thought I was cheating on you?" Yuuri couldn't take it anymore, all the uncertainty and relief finally getting to him. He ran towards his husband and buried himself in his arms, almost crying with the release of tension and the sense of safety with him. Their lips met and they barely registered the 'awws' coming from around them.

"How could I give up something so beautiful?"

 

The party went on for hours, and the music and dancing continued long into the night. Yuuri finding his long dormant 'eros' character when Chris whipped out the strip pole. Phichit took numerous pictures the couple were sure they'd see on Instagram later on, Otabek and Leo shared shifts to DJ (when Yuri's tongue wasn't down Otabek's throat.), and Viktor and Yuuri danced the night away. It was only after everyone had left, and their apartment was a tip, did they really get a chance to discuss what had happened.

 

They laid in the comfort of their own bed, wrapped around each other tighter than ever before, when Viktor's soft voice cut through the silence.

"I would never cheat on you, Yuuri."

"I know." Viktor shuffled around and kissed his husband, lightly playing with his ring.

"For better, for worse." he began, and Yuuri continued.

"For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness, and health."

"To love and to cherish." Viktor smiled for the last vow.

"Until death do us part." 


End file.
